Fledgling Sky High
by Serendah Cilis
Summary: I'm AWFUL at summaries. Just read the story. This is a multi-crossover but mostly deals with Sky High and Kaijudo. CONTAINS YAOI! I know my mind sooooooooo rated M just in case I decide for it to get a bit dirty. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

It's only been a few days since Warren started to attend Sky High. One of the bullies had already killed him in PE while participating in a game of Save the Citizen. The older boy used his super speed to create a vortex that sucked the oxygen away from the area where Warren was standing trying to use his ability to control fire.

I was sitting in the bleachers, day dreaming, when I sensed a sudden change in the atmosphere. Within seconds of the disturbance, I heard one less heartbeat in the gym. I looked at where Warren was and saw him lying on the floor, not breathing. I saw the boy with super speed just standing there, frozen in fear with a look of panic on his face. His teammate had just gotten over to him to see what was going on. Warren's teammate, Will Stronghold, was sitting on the floor next to Warren, checking his pulse. He was holding Warren in his arms, one arm around his shoulders, the other around his torso.

"What the heck is going on down there?" Coach Sonic Boom asked.

"I'll go make sure everything's alright," I said, already knowing what I was going to find down there.

My name is Serendah Cilis. I'm a freshman, but I'm the strongest and most powerful person in the entire school. I have the most powers any one has had in the history of Sky High. All of the students both fear and respect me. Same with the teachers.

I teleport down to where Warren and Will are at. I kneel down in front of Will. When I check Warren's pulse, I notice that his eyes are wide open. His eyes are glassy and blank. When I feel that his heart isn't beating, I close his eyes. I then look up at the coach and shake my head. Only then do I notice that Will is crying. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Will. Why don't I take Warren out of here? I can bring him back, but not here," I say with a friendly smile.

"Why don't you take Will with you Serendah?" I hear the coach say from behind me.

I turn around and nod to him. I take Warren out of Will's arms and help Will to his feet. He's still quietly crying when I teleport the three of us to my house. My house is a small, two story building. It has three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and an office. It is on the school campus.

"Where are we?" Will asks, tears still flowing down his face.

"My house," I say as I walk out of the living room, carrying Warren.

Will was about to say something, but I was already down the hall. I had taken Warren to one of the guest bedrooms and locked the door. I sat on the bed with him in my lap. His body is limp but rigger is starting to set in, and that bothers me a little, it usually takes at least a few hours for rigger to set in. I put a silence charm on him so that he can't scream at what I'm about to do.

I'm part Vampire, and I'm about to blow that secret way out of the water. I take in a sharp breath and bite Warren's neck. The second my venom gets in his blood, his eyes snap open. It takes his body a few seconds to register what is happening, but when he finally realizes what I'm doing, he does the most unoriginal thing in the universe. Warren tries to scream. However, by the time he even thinks to scream, he passes out.

I know that you're probably wondering why the fuck he passed out. To tell you the truth, that's the _ONLY_ constant in the whole transformation. Don't ask why, I honestly can't answer.

When he passes out, I remove my fangs from his soft yet tough flesh. My eyes are blood red, and Warren's blood is dripping down and off of my chin. Something in my head is telling me to steel the rest of the blood in the already weak boy's body. I shake the thought away. I bite my palm, suck out a bit of blood, and give the blood to Warren, to complete his transformation. I smile as his eyes flutter open. His eyes are now a permanent shade of red, and at that sight, my smile turns into a sympathetic frown, paired with a look of worry in my eyes. His eye color proves that he isn't a new-blood, but a fledgling, a younger, weaker version of a new-blood.

"Where's Will?" he asks, with concern drowning his tone, as his eyes scan the room, looking for his friend.

"He's safe," I say calmly.

"Where is he?!" Warren asks again, sitting straight up, eyes wide in fear and worry.

"He's in the living room, right down the hall," I say, confused. The door silently unlocks and opens.

Within seconds, Warren is down the hall, in the living room. When I walk in, I see him sitting on the couch with Will. Will has his arms up, hands balled up in tight fists, and his face is buried in Warren's chest. Warren has his arms wrapped around the smaller, crying teen. He has one arm around his shoulders, his hand rubbing Will's back in a soothing and comforting style, and his other hand rested gently on the back of Will's head.

"I thought I lost you," Will said in between sobs.

"I know. I'm so sorry for scaring you, Will. I'll never do it again," Warren says with an apologetic and loving tone in his voice.

"You had better not! The next time you die, I'm going to kill myself!"

"Will, don't do that. I love you too much to let you ever do that."

"You mean it?" Will is now looking up at Warren, and Warren's looking down at him.

"Of course, I'll always love you. I'll love you even in death."

"I love you, too, Warren. You're mine and don't ever forget it," Will says as he closes his eyes and curls up further into Warrens embrace. "Question."

"What is it?"

"How is it that you're always so warm?"

"I'm pretty sure that it has something that has to do with my ability to create and control fire."

"Awesome," Will states as he rapidly falls asleep in Warren's arms.

"So, what's the story with you two?" I ask from the doorway. Warren blushes the second he hears me. "You know what? Never mind. I probably don't want to know anyways. Do you drink coffee?"

"No, I don't drink coffee," he says, the redness in his face dissipating slowly.

"How about Mr. Pibb?"

"Yeah," he says, turning back to Will.

I set up the coffee pot and turn it on, while walking over to Warren to hand him an ice cold can of Mr. Pibb. When I sit down next to Warren, Will shifts in Warren's arms, making the teen blush a little bit more than before.

"If you want, I could put him in one of the guest rooms," I say.

"You don't have to," he said, trying not to be a burden.

"It wouldn't be a burden," I say after I read his thoughts. He has a stupefied look on his face.

"What?"

"I read your thoughts. I'm a telepath, among other things. Here, I'll take him to the guest room," I say. Warren willingly lets me take Will from his arms to the guest room. When I get back, my coffee is finished brewing. I pour myself a cup; add some milk and four scoops of sugar. After I finish making my cup of coffee, I walk back into the living room and sit on the couch on the side opposite from Warren, who is still drinking his soda. I see the look on his face and ask, "What's on your mind?"

"Not much."

"But there's still something bothering you?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just wondering if I, you know, hurt Will when I died. I just can't stand the thought of him being hurt, emotionally or physically. Do you understand what I'm talking about?" Warren looked at me with a confused and hurt expression smearing his face.

"Yeah, I do. I'm 1,700,001 years old. I've had to hide most of my life. My species is currently in a war with my boyfriend's species. I have more kids and siblings than I care to count that have had to go through exactly what you're going through, and what you fear you put Will through. Simply put, this isn't my first rodeo."

"Wow. I never knew that you had such a tough life. My mom's gone, my dad's in prison serving four life sentences in a row. But, you have more issues in life than me."

"At least you know where your parents are. My mom was KIA and my dad's literally running Hell."

"Holy shit! That's got to suck. Does our dad ever come to see you?"

"He doesn't have to. I'm the only person that can say that they've literally been to Hell and back. More than once too. I tend to say that my life is so fucked up that if I die, it'll be too late."

With that said, there's an awkward moment of silence. Then we both start to laugh.

"I know what it feels like to be on both ends of that feeling."

"I guess that you know more about how I'm feeling than I do," Warren says with a small smile, a quiet chuckle, and his head down. I can hear the confusion and frustration in his voice.

"I haven't ever heard that tone come out of you," I say. It's my turn to be confused.

"I only use this tone when I'm worried about Will."

"You must really love him, huh?" I question.

"Yeah, I would do anything to make sure he stays safe. I would rather die than see him get hurt," he says as tears start to flow down his face. I take a look into his thoughts and see what Warren remembers of a recent nightmare. It's just a picture. Will's lying in a pool of blood with a huge hole in his chest. His eyes are wide open, glassy, and blank. Warren's siting on his knees next to Will, shirt soaked in his lover's blood. Will's parents are standing behind him, crying. Warren's eyes are full of rage, and he has a gun in his hand. The gun is aimed at where his father must have been standing, because he's on the ground dead. Then, the picture changes. It's the same scene, only something's different. Will's parents are shouting something at Warren with their arms stretched out toward him. Warren now has the barrel of the gun pressed to his temple. His finger is on the trigger, half way to firing. Then, I hear Will's parents scream no and a loud bang. After the bang, everything goes black.

When I finally return to reality, I realize that I'm sitting right next to Warren, with my arms wrapped around him. He's facing me, and I'm facing him. His face is buried in my chest and he's crying. "It's okay," I say while rubbing his back to try to comfort the crying teen.

He cries for about half an hour. Then, he sits back and wipes the tears off of his face. I can sense that he knows that I was in his head and saw the nightmare. He's shaking like crazy. I know that I'm the one that triggered him to cry. I poked around his memories and stumbled across a sensitive memory.

"I haven't cried that much since I _had_ that nightmare."

"If you don't mind me asking, what do you remember from the time you had that nightmare?"

"I was at Will's house. When I had that dream, I woke up screaming. The next thing I knew, I was being pulled back down to the bed by someone strong. I was already crying when I hit the bed. He wrapped his arms around me and said,' it's okay. It was just a bad dream. It's alright to cry.' I just cried more and I don't know why. I was facing him. My face was buried in his chest. I remember that I was so close to him that I could feel how warm his body was. I don't even know why I was still crying. I felt comfortable being so close to Will. I thought that I blinked, because everything went dark for a second or two, but I had fallen asleep and woken up a few hours later. I was still crying, but not as much. Will hadn't fallen asleep. His arms were still wrapped around me so tightly that my body was pressed against his. That was the first time he _ever_ saw me cry. At that time, we had been dating for a few months, but I _never_ let him see me cry. I just thought that crying made me look weak. A weak person couldn't protect him," he said. When he was done talking, he finished off his soda.

"I can understand how you feel. I, sort of, mind-melded with you for a second there. Sorry, but at least now I know why you're protective over him," I say with a gentle and calming smile. "This must be a very sensitive topic."

"Kind of," Warren says with a cocky, yet affirmative, grin.

"Okay then. Want to watch some TV?" I ask, grabbing the remote.

"Sure, if you want."

I turn on the TV and ask, "Do you like CSI: SVU?"

"Who the hell doesn't?"

"I know. It's so annoying when I'm trying to talk to someone about one of their cases and they're all like 'What the fuck are you talking about?' Then they walk off."

"That IS annoying," Warren says with a look of agreement as I turn on one of the episodes I recorded.

After about seven episodes, Will wakes up. He walks in, sits on Warren's lap, and kisses him. He's still a little drowsy, but he manages to keep his eyes open, barely. He's got his arms wrapped around Warren's neck and rests his head on his shoulder. Warren wraps his arm around Will's waste and gently wipes sleep away from the smaller teen's eyes.

"How long have I been out?" Will asks.

"About seven hours. You haven't had much sleep lately have you?" Warren says.

"He's worried that his parents will be mad at him about something. It's unclear what though," I say.

"How'd you know?" Will asks, now wide awake.

"You read his mind didn't you?" Warren asks.

"I'm a telepath and yes."

"See that's all Will."

"Warren? What are those?" Will asks as he runs his finger over the bite marks on his boyfriend's neck.

Warren places his hand over the marks. "Nothing."

"It doesn't take a telepath to know that you're hiding something. Tell me," Will says with an amusing look on his face and a tone of annoyance in his voice.

"I'd rather not."

"He's a Vampire now," I say. "Well, technically, he's a Fledgling. Don't ask me why. I would suggest that the two of you stay here."

"Why?" Warren asks. Will's face is one of worry.

"Because Fledglings are rare. There's only about ten of you guys that have ever been "created" so to speak. We don't know exactly how it happens. All we know is that it has something to do with how a Pure-Blood's venom makes the person's DNA react. It's always been someone with powers of some kind that became a fledgling."

"Who are the others? What are their powers?"

"Their powers have to do with a different part of nature. Snow is the legendary Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter. Ice is Elsa, daughter of Jack Frost. Water is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Earth is Dagur the Deranged, Chieftain of the Berserkers. You're the pyro of the group. Air is Peter Pan, defender of Never Land. Darkness is Zero Kiryu, the cursed twin. Light is Danny Fenton/Phantom, the Halfa. Lightening is Ichigo Kurosaki, the boy who's one third Soul Reaper, one third Hollow, and one third Quincy. Don't ask. The last one, balance is Raiden Pierce-Okamodo, the Kaijudo acolyte that was born on the other side of the Veil. Every one of them and the people who are closest to them are under the protection of either a Pure-Blood or a trusted human."


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time: Warren was killed in a PE activity. Serendah brought him back to life by making him a Vampire. Warren isn't any ordinary Vampire. He is now a Fledgling. A lot of shit was explained as well. Now back to the present.**

We're back at school today. It's been a few days since I turned Warren into a Vampire. It's lunch time and I'm sitting a few tables away from Warren and Will. The reason for this is to make things seem as normal as possible. It was working until the kids that were playing the villains in Save the Citizen decided to move to sit with Warren and Will. Even though I'm a ways away from them, I can hear and see everything that's going on over there.

"Hey Warren. What's up?" Says the stretchy one.

"Yeah. How did it feel to be dead?" Questions the one with super speed.

"Guys leave him alone," Will says, noticing that Warren is suddenly terrified out of his skin.

"Why do you even give a damn?" the stretchy one asks.

"It's none of your God damn business. Now go the hell away!"

"Oh, I'm so scared," the fast one says sarcastically. I decide that it's going too far now and go fix the problem.

"Hey Warren. What's up?" I ask as I crouch down next to him. I'm looking up at him with a hand rested on his arm. He doesn't answer. He's staring at the boy with super speed, fear in his eyes. I look at him as well only my eyes hold rage and hatred. "Way to go jack-ass! You scared the shit out of one of the toughest guys in school."

He smiles and laughs, "There's one thing to check off my Bucket List."

That just pisses me off even more. I shout, "Here's something else for you to add to your list of accomplishments. You royally pissed off the most powerful person in this school's history!"

"And who might that be?" he says.

I stand up and a wild gust of wind starts to swirl around me. My eyes go red and my fangs grow to a length that they are visible to everyone that can see my mouth. I scream, "ME!" I reach my hand out and telekinetically lift the fat boy into the air a few feet. With a single movement of my wrist, I throw him across the cafeteria. I let things go back to normal, even my appearance changes back. I use my super speed to get my stuff from where I was sitting and sit down across from Will and Warren. "I'm going to start sitting with you guys, kay?"

"Yes," Warren says immediately, still scared. He then notices that I have my sketch book open to a page with an incomplete picture on it. "Who are you drawing?"

"I don't know. This pic just popped into my head."

"Cool."

"Thanks!"

That was the last thing that was said before the bell rang. It was now time for PE and more people staring at Warren, Will, and me. To add to the shit that the three of us are going to have to put up with, today's activity is, as usual, Save the Citizen. The only difference is that this time we get to be in teams of three. The stretchy kid, the fast kid, and the girl that is the entire cheerleading squad decide to be the villains. They have wiped out every opponent they go up against and now it's time for them to pick their next three victims. The cheerleading squad picks this time and she picks stupidly. "Peace, Cilis, and Stronghold!"

"Warren, you up for it?" the Coach asks.

"I'm always up for it," he says with a smirk on his face and fear in his eyes. The three of us then make our way to the ring.

"Will, you take Speedy over there. Warren you've got the stretchy kid. I'll take the cheer squad. Whoever gets to the middle first has the citizen." I say and the game starts.

Will goes to the left and punches the floor making the kid with super speed go flying in the air. Warren stays still and waits for the elastic kid to try to restrain him. When the stretchy boy thinks that he has Warren restrained, Warren grabbed his arms and ignited himself. I didn't have the chance to do anything, the cheerleading multiplier splits and summer saults over to me and starts to fight with me. She's stupid enough to try to take me on in hand-to-hand combat.

"You're going down bitch!" the cheerleader says.

"You're the one that's trying to take me down in close combat," I say.

"What?"

"I'm a ninth degree black belt in five different forms of martial arts."

"What five?" she asks as I block yet another of her attacks.

"Ju-Jitsu, Karate, Tai-Kwan-Dou, Kaijudo, and Tai-Chi. Let's see how long you can last with all five combined!" I preform a series of techniques from all five forms of martial arts. She goes flying into one of the concrete columns. "I forgot to say that I'm qualified to be a Sensei in Kung-Fu. Xièxiè nǐ de quánjí sài. That means 'Thank you for the sparring match' and if you don't believe me, you can look it up or ask Warren." (a/n: I don't speak Chinese but my OC does so I'm getting it all from google translate. Please don't kill me if I have something wrong, kill google.)

"Coach!" she shouts. "That's not allowed right?!"

"Serendah, was that preformed with outside help?" he asks.

"Hell no! You know my background," I shout, "That set of moves shouldn't be a big surprise to you!"

"It's allowed."

I run to Warren and paralyze his opponent by hitting a bunch of pressure points. Warren then looks to Will's opponent. He starts to run toward him, but I stop him.

"Will needs help," Warren says.

"I've got that. You get the citizen." I say. Before he can say anything, I run toward Speedy, drop to the ground, and slide the rest of the way. I have one leg out and one leg tucked up under me as I slide. When I reach the boy with super speed, my outstretched leg catches his ankle and trips him. When he hits the floor, the buzzer indicating the end of the round goes off. Me and Will look towards Warren as he pushes the citizen off of him. He had jumped across the contraption in the middle of the ring, grabbed the citizen half way across, and landed on his back on the gym floor. Then the bell rings and we all go change and then go to our next class. Me, Will, Warren, and Will's friends have a free period.

"Will!" shouts Layla. "Wait up!" Her, Zach, Magenta, and Ethan are running towards the three of us. The girl's sudden shout makes Warren stop instantly with a small yelp. Layla doesn't seem to notice Warren at all when she tackles Will in a hug. "Where are you running off to?"

With that statement, I quickly search her mind for anything that would indicate that she knows that Will and Warren are together. All I find regarding Will and Warren is that, in her mind, they're enemies. I walk over to Warren and whisper, "I think you guys should tell her."

"We thought she already knew," he whispers back. I transfer the information I got from searching her mind to Warren and he says, "Oh. How exactly do you expect us to go about telling her?"

"Soon and gently," is all I can say on the topic. Warren goes to tell Will about this new information, but is stopped when a huge monster that looks like a combination of a Porcupine, Bull, and Dragon, bursts in with a hurt little kid on his back, holding onto what looks like something that would hold a chain. I shout, "Ray!"

"Can you help him?" asks the creature. The creature's name is Tatsurian the Unchained, but we just call him Bob. I use my telekinesis to bring the hurt boy down to me.

"What the hell happened?!" I question when I see the condition the fourteen year old is in. He looks like he got hit by a train and went for a walk into a trash compacter. The boy has tan skin, black hair with red ends, and more cuts, bruises, and breaks than anyone his age should have. He's wearing a green shirt, a red and brown hoodie, black sneakers, blue jeans with a black belt, and a Kaijudo Gauntlet that looks like it's made of gold, with a red symbol on it, and what appears to be the scales of a dragon on the bottom and up his arm a little ways.

"He got into a fight," came a voice that no one but me was expecting. The voice belongs to Hector Chavez, Kaijudo Master of Fire. He has tan skin, black hair, and brown eyes. He then says, "I don't, however, know who he was fighting with."

"He must have summoned me right before he passed out," Bob started, "because when I showed up, he passed out." He looked over at Hector, who was now kneeling down next to me, trying to figure out the extent of the damage, and said, "I went to get him then came here. Sorry I couldn't help."

"It's okay amigo," Hector says to Bob. He then looks at me and sees that my eyes are closed tightly in concentration. Ray and I are glowing a light yellow hue until my eyes snap open with a gasp. Hector starts to panic slightly and asks, "What is it?"

"They're after them again," I reply as tears start rolling down my cheeks.

"Who?" Magenta asks in her usual emo way.

"The Hunters," Hector tells her.

"What's wrong with hunters?" Ethan asks.

"Yeah. All they do is shoot animals like deer, ducks, and other wild creatures. What's the problem with them?" Zach states with a smile, and gets a growl from Bob in return.

"Will, take Warren and the others to my house and lock the door. Anyone who needs to get in has a key. You'll all be safe there," I say in pure panic. I pass Ray to Hector, kiss him quickly, and say, "Go with them. Keep them safe. I'll be there soon."

"What's going on?" Warren asks, officially confused.

"Hector will explain. Now go!"

"What about you?" Layla asks.

"I've got to go tell the principal to put the school on lockdown. She's in the loop so she won't question me. I'll be there in a minute."

"Why does the entire school need to be put on lockdown?" Zach asks.

"Super powers or not, the students here are still Human! They can't protect themselves against Vampire Hunters no matter how much they think they can! I'm the only student that can hold my own against the Hunters and no matter how much I wish most of the kids in this school would drop dead, their safety is still more important than my own. Now stop questioning me and go!" Before they can say anything, I'm down the hall running towards the principal's office. It takes me only a few minutes to reach the office and, without knocking or anything, I open the door.

"Serendah? What's going on?" the Principal asks despite the fact that she's in the middle of suspending someone.

"Put the school on lockdown!" I say.

"Why?" asks the kid getting suspended. I let my eyes flash red and my fangs show and he says, "Never mind."

"Okay." The principal then makes the announcement. I don't stick around long enough to hear the announcement. I just run outside and to my house. When I burst through the door, I run straight to my room and start looking for something.

Magenta, who's as confused as almost everyone else, leans on the wall next to the door frame and asks, "What are you so freaked out about?" I completely ignore her and she says, "Hey! Do you mind telling me what the hell is going on?!"

"It's probably not a good idea to yell at her chica," Hector says, leaning on the door frame looking at the emo teen.

"What did you just call me?" she asks, not knowing what chica means.

He just ignores her and looks at me and asks, "¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"No gracias," I reply.

Magenta just groans and walks down the hall saying, "Anyone speak Spanish?"

"What are you looking for?" Hector asks me.

"Something to heal Ray without causing him pain," I say as tears form in my eyes. I hate to see Ray in pain. While I'm searching, I cut my hand on something in my drawer and shout, "DAMN IT!"

"What?" Hector asks as he makes his way over to me.

"I cut my hand," I say, frustration in my voice, as I turn around.

"Let me see," he says as he leads me over to sit on my bed. I let him take my hand and examine the cut. He grabs a tissue off of my night stand and starts to dab the blood away. When he's done he smiles to see that my hand's already healed.

"Better?" He asks when he looks up at me. He then sees that I'm staring at something. "Go ahead."

When I hear that, I run over to the corner and grab something out of a pile. I smile and run down the hall and into one of the guest rooms. I ran into the room where Ray was. I was glad to see that he was awake. He was still in pain, but at least he was awake. He looks at me when he hears the door open and says, "Hey. How long was I out?"

"I don't know," I say as I sit on the edge of the bed. I hand him the potion that I had found. It was a bluish color and didn't taste good, but it will heal him fast. "Here, take this"

"What is it?" Ray asked as I helped him sit up.

"It's a healing potion," I say. He hesitantly takes the potion and cringes at the flavor.

When he finishes the potion, he says, "That tastes like shit."

"Sorry. It's not supposed to taste good," I say sympathetically. I know very well how bad that stuff tastes and I feel bad that it's the only thing I had to help him. "What happened?"

"The Hunters followed me from the dojo," he says quietly. I can hear the shame in his voice and see the tears that start to form in his eyes. I pull him into a hug and he cries quietly. It breaks my heart to see him cry.

"How is he?" Warren asks from right behind me, accidentally scaring Ray. "Did I scare him? Sorry."

"Hey Ray, it's okay. Warren's a Fledgling just like you," I say. Ray pulls away from me to see Warren. He wipes his eyes and looks up at Warren's red eyes. "See?"

"You're a Fledgling?" Ray asks.

"Yeah. Do you not believe me?" Warren asks back.

"Have the Hunters ever come after you before?" Ray asks with distaste in his voice.

"He's only been a Fledgling for a few days. They don't even know he exists yet," I say, still holding Ray in my lap, trying to comfort him. He doesn't seem to mind though. Warren's sitting next to me on the bed.

"Lucky," Ray says with a yawn.

"Why am I lucky?" Warren asks. The question in itself is enough for Ray to start shaking in fear.

"It's not something he likes to talk about," I say, looking down at Ray. His eyes are closed tightly, as if it would make the fear go away. He's curled up in my arms and shaking like he was out in the cold. I know that the memory is painful for him, but Warren should know what the Hunters can do. "He was twelve when they came after him. He had just gotten his dad back, and they took him away again forever. It's not something that any of us like to remember, but his dad was half human half kaiju, not naturally though. The hunters still managed to take him down, none the less. Loosing Ken hit all of us hard. He had been a Kaijudo Master before Ray was born. He helped train Hector before he became a Master himself and he was my friend for a long time. But the Hunters taking him away hurt Ray the most."

"S-stop," Ray said in a quiet voice. "Please change the subject."

"Okay," I reply with a gentle hug to try and comfort him a bit.

"Is he awake?" came Will's voice. He was standing in the door way with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Yeah," Warren says.

"Hey, you want to go meet everyone Ray?" Hector asks. He's leaning against the wall right behind me.

"Sure," Ray replies with a little yawn.

"You want me to carry you?" I ask as my motherly side comes out.

He nods his head and rubs his eyes a little. I stand up, still holding him and walk with everyone who was in the room out to the living room. The sudden brightness of the living room is a surprise to Ray and he groans at it while hiding his eyes in the crook of my neck like a child would.

"He's so cute!" Layla suddenly squeals when she sees Ray. Upon hearing the teen's statement, he looks around and spots Layla standing right next to him. "Awe, can I hold him?"

Ray blushes a bit and tightens his grip on the back of my shirt. He shakes his head no immediately and I say, "Ray, this is Layla."

"Is she a Fledgling too?" he asks when he leans back to look at me.

"No, you and Warren are the only two here," I reply with a small giggle.

I then go over to where everyone else is and introduce them, "The boy wearing yellow is Zach."

"Sup."

"The one with the glasses is Ethan."

"Hi!"

"The girl with purple in her hair is Magenta."

"Hey."

"Who's that?" Ray asks while pointing at Will. Will is sitting off to the side with Warren. Warren's laying down with his head in Will's lap. He's showing off a palm sized Phoenix that he made with his ability to control fire.

"That's Will," I say with a smile.

"Why are they sitting away from everyone else?"

"I don't know," I say as I set Ray down on the couch. I turn my attention to the boys off to the side and smile, saying, "Hey guys. Why are you two so far from the group?" I then hear a knock on the door.

"I've got it," Magenta says as she gets up and walks to the door. The she turns around and asks, "It's a couple of students. Should I let them in?"

"Yeah," I say. I immediately regret it. The two students are Speed and Lash, the two who were picking on Warren at lunch. "Shit."

"What's wrong?" Ray asks. He then looks at Warren, who is now hiding behind Will, and asks, "What's up with him?"

"Who's kid?" the stretchy boy, Lash, asks.

"Hey dude, look at his eyes," Speed says, pointing out that Ray's eyes are the same color as Warren's. "Maybe he's related to the pyro-loser."

"I'm not a 'pyro-loser'," Warren says from behind Will, tears in his eyes. He runs to one of the bedrooms and slams the door behind himself.

"Way to go moron!" Will says in pure hatred before following Warren and leaving the rest of us glaring at the two senior class students.


End file.
